Exchange Students Make Everything Better
by gleeme33
Summary: McKinley High has a new exchange student.
1. See You Later

**Sorry, but I had to try. Pre-**_**SA**_**, but not **_**that **_**much before – maybe like a month or so. And basically right after the Glee Christmas episode. Yes, Finchel, Quick, Melchior/Wendla, Moritz/Ilse. As simple as that. Rachel plays matchmaker for Melchi and Wendla…and Wendla plays matchmaker for Finn and Rach! :) Yes, exchange students **_**do **_**make everything better. **_**SA/Glee X-over! **_**Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter One_

_Guten Tag - - - - Hello_

_Lebewohl - - - - Goodbye_

_Ja - - - - - - - - Yes_

_Nein - - - - - - No_

_ICH wirklich nicht Pflege über Amerika; bitte wird jemand hat mir zum nächstgelegenen flughafen so erhalte ich zurück home bereits? ! - - - - - - - - I really don't care about America; please will somebody just get me to the nearest airport so I can get back home already? !_

_Wendla, these translations should help. Especially the last one. – Melchior_

"_Especially _the last one, huh?" Wendla narrowed her eyes. Although, she was thankful that Melchior Gabor had agreed to help her out with translation…since, they really hadn't talked in a while.

"Flip it over," he smiled. "Everyone wrote you something." Wendla flipped over the paper Melchior had given her to find the following:

_Wendla, why are you going to America? Seriously, come back home as soon as you get there. And, um, be careful on the airplane, I hear they can crash sometimes. Be safe. I'll miss ya'. Come back soon. – Ilse_

_America, huh Wendla? That's just not fair. Sorry, yeah, um…I'll miss you. Um, yeah. I promise I'll try to fix my hair for when you get back so I don't look like such a sleepyhead. Promise. – Moritz _

_We love you Wendla. Be safe. Come back soon. – Thea, Martha, and Anna_

Wendla looked down at the page and saw that there were more of these from the others, but she couldn't bring herself to read anymore. She looked up at Melchior for support, but just ended up getting lost again in his beautiful eyes.

"It's just an exchange student program," Wendla protested. "It's not like I'm moving there forever…"

"I know, I know," Melchior looked at her, then looked away. "But we're still going to miss you."

"Miss me?" she asked. "You and I haven't seen each other since…since we played pirates."

"Why do you think I agreed to help you, Miss Wendla? Because I'm going to _miss you_. You think I like that we haven't talked since we played pirates? Because I don't." He stopped for a second, and worry tugged at the pit of his stomach. "Do…do you?"

"Of course not!" Wendla yelled. "I…I've missed you, Melchi…"

"I…I do miss you, Wendla. Especially now –"

Their conversation was cut off by the loudspeaker, saying that flight 12345, non-stop from Berlin to Ohio, was boarding.

"So I guess this is it…" she whispered almost under her breath.

"No," he shook his head. "This can't be it. I'll be here when you get back, I promise." She smiled, although she felt tears in her eyes.

"It's only for a few months…"

"That's still a long time."

"Goodbye, Melchior…" she started to said, picking up her bag.

"This isn't goodbye…it's 'see-you-later'." He said, just so unable to say the word 'goodbye' to her. "I'll see you later, Wendla."

"See you later, Melchi," she said, showing the lady her boarding pass. "See you later."

And, even though it was…awkward, they hugged each other. Not goodbye, but see you later.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So you just…let her leave?" Moritz, now on a mission to get his bush hair under some form of control, turned to Melchior. He still could not believe that Melchi just _let her leave _like that. If it were Ilse…if it were Ilse… God, just thinking about Ilse made him miss her, and...and wish she were here, right now, in his arms.

"Moritz, what else was I supposed to do? She wants an equal education. And…what could I have said, Moritz? 'Please, Wendla, don't go, don't go to America, the land of your dreams, to get a better education because I want you to stay here with me'? Would that have worked?"

"Well, you should I done _something_!" Moritz protested. "If it were Ilse…if-if it were Ilse, and I couldn't stop her…then-then I'd j-jump on that airplane and go with her!"

"She asked me to help her with German to English translation, and then, well, I thought it'd be gentlemanly of me to take her to the airport…and she didn't protest, so…" Melchior stopped himself as Moritz raised an eyebrow. "God, why didn't I just say no? Then I wouldn't be feeling this way!"

"Feeling what way?"

"Like I've had part of my heart stolen."


	2. Interesting

**Well, no point in rambling here. Reviews are awesome, by the way. Special thanks to 1122! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Two_

The flight was about eight hours.

Of course, she didn't know the _exact _time, but Wendla remembered Melchior saying that it would be about eight hours, give or take an hour. At first, Wendla thought this would be extremely boring, and she was sure she'd have nothing to do, but then realized that maybe this was a good a time as any to practice her English. Wendla ripped a piece of paper out of one of the many brochures that were folded in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of her. Sure, it wasn't exactly ideal, but it would work. Of course by this time she realized that she had no writing implement – not a pen or pencil or even a crayon in sight. _Ask the stewardess, Wendla, _she told herself. _In _English, _preferably_.

_Kann ich einen feder, bitte? In English, Wendla, _she told herself. _C'mon, you know this! _Wendla looked up from the study guide Melchior given her after she had read and re-read all the kind words her friends had left her with at least five times each. God, she was going to miss them so much. Then, almost as if on cue, the stewardess walked over, looking at Wendla with a fake-happy smile.

"Can I get you anything, Miss?" she asked.

"Uh…" Wendla stopped, trying to mentally translate. _Kann ich einen feder, bitte?_ "Ka…I-I mean, um, c-can I have a p-pen, please?"

"Of course," said the stewardess, not at all thrown off by her obvious lack of knowledge of the English language. She handed Wendla a pen with that same smile.

"_Danke_…I-I mean, um, th-thanks…" she shrugged at the stewardess, as if trying to tell her that she really didn't know what she was saying. The lady smiled as if she understood, and shrugged back at Wendla before walking to the next row of people.

_Well, _she thought. _That wasn't horrible…_

Wendla let out a sigh, picking up the blue-inked pen. _Ok_, she said to herself. _Just…write something in English. Anything that makes sense…_ But, uneventfully, the only thing she found herself writing was the name '_Melchior Gabor_' over and over and over again. Finally, after what seemed like hours of practicing and not getting _anything _right, Wendla was able to successfully write:

'_Hello, my name is Wendla Bergmann_'.

"Uh!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Okay, that was enough writing for now. Wendla found someone '_shhh_'ing her, as it was about midnight now and most of the passengers were asleep. "Sorry," she whispered. And, at that, Wendla closed her window fell asleep too.

"Please fasten your seatbelts," the captain's voice rang over the loudspeaker. "We'll be landing in Columbus, Ohio shortly. The time is currently 8:45 am and the sun is shinning! If you are from Ohio, welcome home! If you are visiting or here on vacation, then I wish you happy travels! This has been your captain, have a nice day!"

_This is it, _she told herself as a pang of worry clenched in the pit of her stomach. _Please, just let them like me. That's all I ask. Please, please let them like me…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kurt, what's this girl's name again?" Finn asked his new brother, jumping from leather seat to leather seat as they waited at the gate.

"Wendla," Kurt said happily. "Wendla Bergmann."

"_Wendla_?" Finn asked, trying to pronounce the name.

"No, Finn, pretend the '_W_' is a '_V_'," Kurt said, as he had about a million times now.

"Then, why doesn't she just spell it with a '_V'_?" The taller boy asked.

"How should I know?" Kurt protested. "Why don't you ask her?" Just as Kurt had said this, flight 12345 had come in, and passengers were hurrying into the Ohio airport. The drive wasn't bad to Columbus, the capital, from their little town of Lima, although Finn was reluctant to get up so early in the morning. And now, they'd make the drive again, but with a third person in the car. This was going to be interesting.

"How do we know which one's her?" Finn asked. "We don't even know what she looks like!"

"I don't know!" Kurt stammered. "Just look for a German girl who's about our age!"

_No. way._

Finn couldn't help his jaw from dropping when he saw what one of the passengers looked like. Surely this couldn't be Wendla Bergmann. No, that'd be just _way to crazy_! Kurt looked at his new step-brother and laughed like crazy. Because it was just to good to be true, Kurt walked up to the girl in question and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," he asked sweetly. "But are you Wendla Bergmann?"

"_Ja_...I mean, yes, yes, I am. Are you…F-Finn?"

"No, I'm Kurt," Kurt said, holding back laughter. "That tall, confused boy over there is Finn. You'll be staying with us for a while – oh, we'll be _such _great friends!" Kurt hugged Wendla and grabbed her hand. "Finn," he said, pulling the girl along with him as he walked over to his brother. "This is Wendla Bergmann!"

"Stop enjoying this, Kurt," Finn whispered to the blue-eyed boy through his teeth. "Okay then, Wendla-spelt-with-a-'_W_'-but-pronounced-with-a-'_V'_," Finn walked around the girl, feeling a little suspicious. "Exaclty _how_ are you related to Rachel, again?"

"Rachel?" Wendla asked. "W-who's Rachel? A friend of yours?"

Kurt and Finn exchanged looks.

"So…" Kurt blinked a few times. "You…you don't know of anyone with the name Rachel Berry?" Wendla shook her head 'no'. "Are you…_sure_?"

"I'm sure," Wendla said. "Shouldn't I be?"

Kurt exploded into laughter.

"Well that just makes it even _better_!" He laughed as Finn steamed next to him. "Yes Wendla, we are _without a doubt _going to be _such great friends_!"

"Great!" The girl cheered as she and Kurt went skipping off together, hand and hand. Finn, stuck with the job of carrying Wendla's heavy bag, was, well, completely and totally dumbstruck.

_Why _did she have to look exactly like his ex-girlfriend?

And…the ex-girlfriend that he didn't want to be his _ex_-girlfriend?

Yes, this was going to be interesting.


	3. Not A Stupid Prank

**Reviews awesome, just so you know. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Three_

The three of them now made their way through the big Columbus airport, working their way to the parking lot where Finn had parked the car. Along the way, Kurt's phone kept making little beeping noises and lighting up.

"Ooh, _another_ text from Blaine?" Finn raised his eyebrow. "How's _that _goin'?"

"_Shut up_, Finn!" Kurt whistled through his teeth. "Blaine's just a…friend."

"Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend," Finn told Wendla. "But they're denying it at the moment!" Wendla giggled. This guy was kind of funny, but not as funny as Melchior.

"Don't listen to him, Wendla," Kurt snapped. "Don't listen to anything he says…_at all_! He barley even knows his times tables!" Wendla laughed again. Thank God they weren't using any big words! "But first thing's first," Kurt mused. "I need to get you a mall, and fast!" Wendla looked over the dress she was wearing. Nope, it looked fine to her. And she wasn't wearing two different stockings…

"But…what's wrong with-"

"Sweetheart," Kurt cooed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "This look may fly in Germany, but here in America, we have a little something called style. Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know!"

Wendla smiled warmly at Kurt. These guys were nice – letting her into their home while their parents were on their honeymoon, offering to help her – although she couldn't help thinking about what Melchior would be doing if he were here. He'd be talking up Finn about all-things American, doing anything, well, Melchior-ish. He was just so…_himself_. He didn't care what others thought, and that was one attribute about him that Wendla wanted to mimic. She couldn't help thinking that Thea would be drooling over Finn, debonair as he was, and of course, she couldn't help thinking about how Kurt would get along with Hanschen or Ernst.

"Did you check any bags, Wendla?" Finn asked as they walked by the sign that read _Baggage Claim_.

"Yes," she said. "I-I think so." The three of them walked into baggage claim and watched as the bags circled around on the conveyor belt. Finn helped her lift her bags onto the luggage cart, and they were all set to go.

"Hold on," Finn said, opening his phone. "Wendla, can I get a picture of you? I want to send it to someone."

"Um, sure," Wendla said, folding her hands and smiling for Finn's camera phone.

"Perfect!" He said, opening a picture message. He selected Rachel's contact, and sent her the picture, writing under it:

_Wendla Bergmann – our exchange student. Look familiar?_ Of course, Rachel responded back right away, saying:

_Really Finn? That's not even funny. _

_I swear it's not a picture of you! _He wrote back. _I swear this is Wendla._

_Oh yeah? Then let me talk to her!_

_Fine! _Finn got out of texting and called Rachel – she was speed dial number two, second only to his voicemail.

"Rach?" He asked the phone. "No, I'm not kidding you!" He yelled into the phone. "Okay, okay, okay! I'll let you talk to her right now!" Finn put his hand over the phone and handed it to Wendla.

"Wendla-spelt-with-a-'_W_'-but-pronounced-with-a-'_V_', my girlfr-I mean, my _friend_ his on the phone, and she wants to talk to you, okay?"

"Um, o-okay…" she said, putting the phone up to her ear. "Gute-I mean h-hello?"

"_Hello_," came a flat voice on the other end. "Quinn, I know that's you using a fake German accent. Seriously, this prank is stupid!"

"Um…I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Wendla whispered. "M-my name's Wendla, Wendla Bergmann…and let me guess, you must be R-Rachel, right?"

"Okay, okay fine, I'll play along," said the voice on the other end. "_Wendla_, you're from Germany, right? Say something in German, then!"

"O-okay…" That would sure be easy. "But…wh-what should I say?"

"I don't know! But the more excuses you make the less I believe this _isn't _a stupid prank!"

"_Dies ist nicht eine dumme ulk_," Wendla said, thankful she had a break from translating. "I just said 'this is not a stupid prank'. Want any more proof?"

"Oh…" Rachel seemed setback a bit. "So…that's really you, Wendla? In the picture, too?"

"_Das ist wirklich mich_, Rachel…I just said, 'that's really me, Rachel."

"Oh my God…" Rachel trailed off. "C-can you give Finn the phone back, please? Nice talking to you, Wendla."

"You too, Rachel," she said, giving Finn his cell phone back. Wendla smiled to herself.

Melchior would sure be proud.

"Alright, Wendla," Kurt said, fixing his hat. "Let's get you home. We've all got school tomorrow."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Thea, Martha and Anna passed back and forth while Ilse kicked up a little snow. It just wasn't the same without Wendla around. They were missing their fifth girl…it was weird.

"Ilse?" Martha asked. "What's it like being a Bohemian?"

"It's cool…" Ilse said, unsure why Martha would ask her that. "I like living by myself…I have so much more freedom now! I've been hanging around an art studio for a while now…you guys could stop over anytime, you know."

"I don't think my mama would like that…" Thea trailed off. "Thanks, though."

"Well, this _has _been fun!" Ilse said with mock-enthusiasm. "But I oughtta get goin'. See you guys later, okay?" Ilse picked herself up and walked away from the other girls, shaking her head. Did they have _no _independence whatsoever? God, it made her crazy.

"Ilse?" A voice called. Ilse turned around to see Moritz running towards her.

"Moritz Stiefel? Is that you?"

"Y-yes, it's me…" he run over to her, and it looked like he had something in his hand. "This is for you." It was a flower. "Melchior's all depressed since Wendla's gone…and-and I was thinking…if-if you were gone, I…well, um, I…"

Without letting him finish, Ilse took the flower from his hand, and after a beat, kissing him on the lips.


	4. Coming Home

**Is **_**nobody **_**reading this? C'mon people, review! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Four_

"D-did you j-just…did you just…_k_-_k_-"

"Kiss you?" Ilse asked, feeling the blush creep up on Moritz's face. "Yes, yes I did Moritz Stiefel. You should drop by sometime, we can play pirates again." She started to walk away, and Moritz stayed just as tensed as he was already, if not more. She walked around him, and then stopped for a second. "Thank you for the flower."

Moritz thought he never saw anyone more beautiful in his whole life.

"Hey!" He yelled, and before she could turn around, Ilse felt the cold slap of a snowball on the back of her ripped-up dress.

"Did…did you just hit me with a snowball?" She turned around and saw another snowball in his hand.

"Yes, yes I did Ilse Neumann. What are you going to do about it?" Just as he asked her the question, a snowball hit Moritz in the face.

"That was a stupid question!"

With that, the two of them spent hours having a snowball fight. Finally, Ilse waved her new flower in the air.

"Truce!" She yelled, totally out of breath. "Truce! Truce! I call a truce!"

"Truce?" Moritz chuckled. "Sounds more like '_forfeit_'!"

"Okay, okay!" Ilse threw her hands up in the air. "You win!"

"Good!" He yelled, laughing. They were both laughing, actually…and they were dangerously close to one another. "W-w-we could go back to my place," Moritz suggested. "My father's not home, and we have hot chocolate, and-"

"You had me at 'my father's not home'."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, Wendla found herself sitting in the passenger seat of Finn's old truck. Apparently, this truck was Kurt's dad Burt's – does anyone else notice their names rhyme? – and Kurt, unable to cope with possibly be seen in such a muddy, broken-down, old truck, told his dad to give it to Finn instead. It was a blue pick-up truck that Kurt kept saying was awfully unkempt, but Wendla was nearly stunned that someone her age actually _had _any type of car at all. Only rich adults had cars in her old town. Could she even legally drive a car? Could they? Wait…_why _was she getting in the car with them if she wasn't even sure that they could _drive_?

Finn pulled out of the parking lot with what Wendla thought was a lot of grace, but Kurt rolled his eyes at his new brother's driving skills…or lack there of. He flicked on the radio and turned the volume up to full blast. Sure enough, _Journey_'s _Don't Stop Believin' _came blasting out from the car radio. Wendla noticed that Finn, excited by the song from some reason, turned it up even louder as Kurt started laughing. The two brothers now started singing along to the radio, which made Wendla laugh a little. The drive wasn't the long, and soon the three of them pulled up to the Hudson-Hummel household.

"Ta-da!" Kurt yelled, opening the door. Wendla walked in and noticed right away that the house was nothing like her own. It was much, much bigger and with a lot of weird devices that Wendla had never even seen before. Did TVs even _come _that big? And…what _was _a _Wii _anyway?

"Um…" Wendla turned around to face the brothers. "Wow…"

"You like it?" Finn asked. "My mom made me clean…it was pure torture."

"Ignore him," Kurt put his arm around Wendla. "It was our pleasure. Now come with me, I'll help you unpack…" After walking down the hall a while, Kurt stopped Wendla at a closed door. He covered her eyes with his left hand, and opened the door with his right hand. "This was a guest room…" Kurt said, helping her blindly walk in. "Now it's your room." He took his hand away, and Wendla saw, well, the room she'd always wanted. It was much bigger then her room at home, and it was decorated to the T. She glanced back at Kurt. "I decorated it myself," he shrugged.

"Kurt…th-thank you!" She wrapped her arms around the small boy, never guessing to stay in room so nice. It was just too nice of them!

"Now c'mon," he said, sitting on her new bed. "Let's unpack." They pulled one of Wendla's bags onto the pink and purple bed and unzipped it.

"But what about…" Wendla glanced at the door. Since they'd gotten home, Finn had been nearly silent.

"Don't take it personally, sweetie," Kurt smiled at her. "But long story short, Finn's going through a bad break up right now…and, well…you look _exactly _like his ex-girlfriend."

"Rachel?" she asked. "The girl from the phone?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "They were together a long time, but they had this fight and…well, now they're broken up."

"They broke up over a _fight_?" Must have been a pretty _big _fight, Wendla figured. "What was the fight about?" Kurt explained what the fight was about and…well, Wendla was at a bit of a loss. _Kids_ _their age_ were doing…_that_? When she asked her mama to tell her what _that _was all about, she really didn't tell Wendla anything…so she read one of Melchior's library books before coming here. It didn't tell her much…not as much as Kurt had just told her anyway…

"But enough about that!" Kurt said after telling the story. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah," he said sweetly. "What's your life in Germany like?"

"Well…" Wendla suddenly felt the need to fix her hair, or look at her cuticles, or…do _something _with her hands or…_something_. "I kind of lived in…a reclusive town. I learned more in this time of talking to you now then I ever did from my Mama about…some things…" She glanced down at her cuticles. Whydid she bite her nails so much? "But…um…it wasn't all bad. I mean, I had plenty of friends. There's Thea and Anna and Martha and Ilse and Moritz and-" She stopped for a second before nearly chocking on the name. "Melchior…"

"Ooh boy," Kurt cooed. "Someone has a crush!" Wendla could feel the blush climbing up her face. She didn't respond, but smiled to herself.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, the boys took Wendla to school. It was a big building with posers and flags and decorations all over that read _GO TITANS_. All day, she followed Finn through his classes as Kurt had just dropped them off this morning and headed to a different school. Wendla wondered why, but didn't ask. The only class that really stuck out to Wendla was Spanish with Mr. Schuster. She could barley speak _English_, let alone _Spanish_!

"Mr. Schue," Finn said when they walked in.

"Oh hey Finn, Rachel…" Mr. Schue said, looking up from his papers.

"Actually Mr. Schue," Finn said. "This isn't Rachel, this is Wendla. She's an exchange student. And…she can barley speak English, let alone Spanish."

"Wh-" The teacher looked up, and realized that Wendla was indeed _Wendla _and _not Rachel_. "Oh, h-hello there, Wendla. I'm Mr. Schuster, I teacher Spanish and run the glee club here. Welcome to McKinley High!"

"Th-thank you, M-Mr. Schuster," Wendla chocked out. She really had to get this stuttering thing under control. She didn't stutter in _German_!

"Oh, yeah!" Finn yelled out and turned to her. "Wendla, do you like to sing?"


	5. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

**Well, here we are again. Thanks for the review last chapter, finnandrachel4ever! And I'm sorry but yes, Wendla will sing an SA song if I end up putting her in New Directions just 'cause she kind of has too! And this is **_**pre-**_**SA but I do reference the beating scene in this chapter, so that already happened. And there's a surprise at the end the this chapter, too. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Five_

"Do I like to…_sing_?" Wendla stopped for a second, searching her brain for what this word meant. _Sing_… … …_pfeiffen. _Wait, _whoa_! They wanted her to stand in front of everyone and…wait, translation check…_sing_? "Oh, I, um," Wendla shook her head. "N-no. I really don't think... N-no. Thank you."

Finn and Mr. Schuster exchanged a look.

"It's just _too weird_…" Finn mused while Mr. Schue shook his head.

"She looks _exactly_ like Rachel, yet she _doesn't_ want to sing…" Both of them looked totally…confused.

"Hey, Finn!" Someone called. Wendla turned around to see a blonde boy walking towards them.

"Hey, Sam," Finn said, giving Sam a high-five.

"And you're…Wendla, the new girl, right?"

"R-right…" Wendla answered, strangely feeling a little embarrassed to be stuttering in front of this boy.

"And you're from…France?"

"Germany, actually…"

"Still," Wendla tried not to flinch when Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "I was the new kid before you were. Trust me, it gets better. If you need to talk, I'm around." Just then as Sam left, Finn whipped around.

"Hey!" He yelled to a group of people walking in. "Wendla, I want you to meet Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes." He said, naming each glee club member as they walked over. "Guys," he said to them as one by one all of their jaws dropped. "This is Wendla Bergmann, my exchange student."

None of their jaws unlocked for a while.

"No!" Brittany finally yelled out, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's _Rachel_ duh!"

"W…wow!" Quinn yelled, as if Brittany hadn't spoken. "Well, they say everyone has a look-alike…"

"But this is…" Mercedes shook her head and couldn't finished her sentence, so Tina finished it for her:

"…In-in-insane!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Finn shrugged. "Now, who wants to tell me where Rachel is?"

"She's in the choir room, I think," Santana said, finally speaking up, and then turned to Wendla. "Be sure to scare the dwarf – do that thing where it looks like a mirror and-"

"_Santana_!" Finn interrupted. "Stop it, Rachel's my-"

"_Ex_-girlfriend?" Santana raised an eyebrow, a devilish smirk on her face. "You broke up with her…_remember_?"

"Okay, c'mon Wendla!" He grabbed Wendla by the wrist and dragged her out of that classroom faster then anyone could have expected. Finn sighed and shook his head once they were alone in the hallway. "My God…" he mumbled.

"Finn?"

"Y-yeah Wendla?"

"Do…do you love her?"

Finn turned around to face her. "Who-what?"

"Kurt told me about what happened…about you and S-Santana…so do you l-love her?"

"No," he said softly. "No. No I…I'm in love with someone else."

"Then why did you do…that with Santana and not with that someone else?"

"Wendla it's complicated, okay! You wouldn't understand!" Finn yelled so loudly that it basically bounced off the walls. Wendla slunk down, suddenly reminded of that day with Melchior and the switch. Finn was talking as if he felt the need to beat someone…to beat himself…

"Finn," she whispered, shaking her head. "_You _don't understand. Sure, maybe I've been neglected in some ways, maybe I don't know as much as you and don't have as good an education as you, but Finn…" she stopped and her stair went cold. "I've never felt…_anything_, Finn. So I know what it's like to _want_…to _need _things. I've _never_…_loved_…" Finn had no idea where this was coming from, but something in her words was killing him. "So you made a stupid mistake and lost your love. And now…now we're in the same place. We both don't know what it's like to love anymore."

"No, Wendla," he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into the German girl's eyes. "They can try to make us stop…the people in charge, even the ones we love…but they can never stop us, Wendla. Because the heart wants what the heart wants."

Suddenly, Finn went silent. Wendla turned around and saw…herself. Herself, but in a sweater and short skirt and not a baby-doll dress.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled, walking Wendla over to the girl. "Wendla, this is Rachel Barbara Berry."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, Kurt and the Dalton Warblers were in the middle of their glee club practice. Sectionals went very well, even though Kurt didn't get a solo, _Hey Soul Sister_ went over great, and they did tie for first with the New Directions.

"Okay, Warblers," Blaine said, giving Kurt a small but noticeable wink as he rose from his seat. "We have a new addition to the club. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Ernst Robel!"

"Thank you, Blaine." The new boy, Ernst, had dark hair and pretty eyes. He straightened his Dalton uniform and shot Kurt a nervous smile.


	6. Oh, I'm Gonna Be Wounded

**Just listened to **_**Song of Purple Summer **_**way too many times and I started to get a little sad, so I'm updating now. Yeah. Sorry this chapter is shorter. R&R. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Six_

"Alright then, Warblers," David continued. "We are very fortunate to have gotten Kurt on our side before Sectionals, and now to have Ernst before Regionals is just another plus! As for song choices for Regionals –"

"David," interrupted a new voice. "If you don't mind, I think it'd be a great idea to have one of the new Warblers do a solo…to welcome them to Dalton and all." Kurt should have felt happy – he had another shot at a solo! – but he really couldn't, because this boy he didn't know was eyeing Ernst the whole time.

"Good idea, Hanschen," said Wes. "Kurt, Ernst, are you open to it?"

"Of course!" Kurt piped up, and then he remembered – it's all about the team here. "I mean, that is, if Ernst is open to it…" he said as an afterthought.

"Sure," the new boy shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay then, new kid," said Hanschen, walking around to put his hand on Ernst's shoulder. Ernst seemed to shiver when he did. "C'mon with me. I'll give you a few pointers." Just then, the bell rang, and Kurt saw Hanschen and Ernst exit together out of the corner of his eye.

"How come you never introduced me to him?" He asked Blaine as they left together.

"Well…" Blaine bit his lip. "Hanschen and I…had a thing…last year."

"You were…together…with _him_?" For some reason, Kurt found himself feeling jealous.

"Yeah, but it's over now. He was too…controlling. But it's okay, we're friends now…"

"So then you don't _like _him anymore, right?" Kurt asked quickly. The words just seemed to fall out of his mouth.

"No!" Blaine laughed. "I…like someone else."

"Who?"

"Do you really have to ask?" As Blaine said this, Kurt felt himself blushing. "Now, since I'd _really _hate to see you not get a solo again, I think I should give you a few pointers."

"But…what about math class?"

"Oh, no one has to know about us cutting class, do they?" Blaine winked. "Now c'mon, let's go to the auditorium."

"Yeah, Blaine," Kurt shrugged as he finished with: "Still don't know where that is."

"I'll show you then, new kid."

Then, Blain held Kurt's hand and led him to the auditorium.

Kurt felt like he was floating on air.

"Okay, for starters, when auditioning –"

"Um, Blaine…" Kurt interrupted. "Maybe…maybe we could just sing together?"

"I'd like that."

_Come, cream away the bliss_

_Travel the world within my lips_

_Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams_

_Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

_Oh, you're gonna be wounded_

_Oh, you're gonna be my wound_

_Oh, you're gonna bruise too_

_Oh, I'm gonna be your bruise_

_Oh, I'm gonna be wounded_

_Oh, I'm gonna be your wound_

_Oh, I'm gonna bruise you_

_Oh, you're gonna be my bruise_

_Oh, you're gonna be wounded_

_Oh, I'm gonna be your wound_

_Oh, you're gonna bruise too_

_Oh, I'm gonna be your bruise_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No way…" Rachel shook her head. "It's just…not possible…"

"Wait, wait!" Wendla yelled. "It actually…m-might be…"

"What? No! H-how?" Rachel fired off. "What are you talking about?"

"I…I never knew my father. D-do you know who your mother is?" After Wendla asked, both of the girls went silent for a second.

"N-no." She finally said. Finn, who was looking from Rachel to Wendla and back and forth, finally spoke up:

"Well," he said. "I think you guys need to take a blood test."


	7. Anemia?

**I have a favorite new Glee episode! The super bowl episode was **_**AH-MAZ-ING! **_**:) So, here's another update! I'm really glad people have been reviewing! Thank you so much for that! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Seven_

"Umm…I-I really don't like needles. Or hospitals. Or doctors. D-do you th-think we could maybe g-get this figured out a-another way?" Wendla asked, suddenly looking young and innocent again. Finn had taken Rachel and Wendla to the Lima walk-in-clinic for a blood test, and he was just opening his phone now, trying to call Kurt. Honestly, it wouldn't be _that _much of a shocker is these girls were cousins or something. They _did _look exactly alike…

"Yes, well," said the doctor. "I think I've just found out why. Wendla, do you know what anemia is?"

"Do you know h-how to s-say it in German?"

"_Anämie_," said the doctor. "If you'd like, I could tell you about it in your language so it'll be easier for you to understand." As he said this, Wendla brightened. Thank God someone _finally _spoke her language!

"_Ja, bitte!_" Wendla smiled big. _Yes, please!_

"Hey, what about us?" Rachel asked the doctor.

"Yeah," Finn added. "How will we Americans know what you're saying?"

"I can translate for you!" Kurt walked into the room, but it wasn't Kurt who said this. Blaine came in with Kurt, walking hand-in-hand. "I'm in AP German at Dalton!"

"Yeah, _he _is," Kurt said. "Sorry, Wendla, but I know about as much German as Brittany knows algebra…"

"Are you sure you can, Blaine?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you may _take_ German, but it's Wendla's _first language_!"

"_Ist es okay, wenn ich übersetze, Wendla?_" Blaine asked Wendla in German, confusing Kurt, Finn and Rachel. Wendla, on the other hand, was smiling.

"_Ich bin wirklich zufrieden, Blaine!_" Wendla said happily.

"See," Blaine said to the three friends plus the doctor. "I just asked her if it was okay if I translated, and Wendla said she'd be happy if I did. Is that okay with you, doctor?"

"Fine with me," shrugged the man in the white coat.

"Ready when you are then."

"Okay," said the doctor to Blaine, then turned to Wendla and said: "_Anämie bedeutet, dass sie nicht als viele rote Blutkörperchen in ihrem Blut als Sie sollten, die Wirkung ihre Knochen zu. Es bedeutet auch, sie haben nicht genug hämoglobin in ihrem Blut, und daß ihr Blut ist dünner und es sollte._"

"What did he say?" Rachel, Kurt and Finn all asked together.

"He said: 'Anemia means you don't have as many red blood cells in your blood as you should, which can effect your bones too. It also means you don't have enough hemoglobin in your blood, and that your blood is thinner then it should be'." Blaine translated. The doctor turned back to Wendla and said:

"_Es ist okay, können Sie liv mit anämie und werden gerade noch in Ordnung, Wendla. Ich kann sie eine Verschreibung zu helfen, wenn Sie jemals schwindelig oder ohnmächtig fühlen. Nachdem ich geben die bluttests vielleicht spüren sehr müde, aber es werden weggehen bald._"

"The doctor said: It's okay, you can live with anemia and be just fine, Wendla. He said that he can get her a prescription to help if she ever feels dizzy or faint. After he gives the blood test Wendla might feel very faint, but it'll go away soon and she shouldn't worry." Blaine translated.

"Wow, Blaine!" Kurt smiled. "I'm impressed!" Blaine half-smiled and gave a little bow.

"Okay then, girls," said the doctor to both Wendla and Rachel. "Now are we ready to do this?" Rachel hesitated and looked at Finn, but then realized that he wasn't exactly her support system anymore. Her eyes shied away from Finn's and fell to the ground, still saying nothing.

"Don't s-switch languages on me l-like that, doctor!" Wendla folded her arms. "It's not n-n-nice!"

"Just give us the blood test," Rachel said, her voice a monotone. "Language barrier or not."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Finn, Kurt and Blaine were waiting in the hallway for what seemed like hour or so. Kurt was fixing his hair while Blaine and Finn were just twittering their thumbs.

"So," Finn said after a while. "Blaine are you like…dating my brother now?"

"Well," Blaine smiled. "I'd sure like to be."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked slyly. "'Cause there's this guy I'd like to be dating too."

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Okay then," Finn said, shifting his look to Blaine. "But if you ever hurt my brother I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." Just as Finn finished speaking, the door next to the three of them opened, the two identical girls waking out.

Wendla looked scared. Rachel looked…annoyed.

"So...are you related?" Blaine asked.

"We won't know until tomorrow," Rachel sighed.

"Okay then, Wendla," Kurt said, yet again putting his arm around the German girl. "As a reward for doing so well with getting a blood test, even though you're anemic, Blaine and I are taking you to the mall to get a whole new wardrobe! Finn, you and Rachel can come too –"

"Actually," Finn interrupted. "Rachel, um, I was thinking…maybe, um, we could get something to eat. Breadstix?"

"Yeah, Finn," Rachel smiled. "I'd love too."


	8. Merry Christmas

**Okay, I officially **_**hate **_**Fuinn. Enough said. And with the whole Finchel-but-not-Finchel stuff in "Silly Love Songs" I was heartbroken! :( Maybe this'll make up for it! :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Eight _

"Okay, The Northern Lima Mall. Wendla, listen up buttercup; this is knowledge for your whole life – America, Germany…wherever. First stop: Forever 21. Then Icing and American Eagle…just _not_ the Gap." Blaine led Wendla and Kurt through the mall, happily explaining the perfect stores in which the newly formed couple could turn the girl with the language barrier into their own personal Barbie doll.

"Blaine's ex-crush works at that Gap," Kurt explained. "Other then that, nothing is off limits!"

"I didn't understand anything either of you just said…" Wendla shook head. "So…I think I'm j-just going to t-trust you."

"Don't worry, honey," Blaine smiled. "If there's anyone you can trust with fashion, it's us!"

"_That's _for sure!" Kurt added, taking Wendla by the hand. "Just smile and try on the outfits we tell you to try on."

Although Wendla was thankful that these boys were helping her out, she was getting very frustrated with herself. First off, she'd never really been to a 'mall' before, so she didn't have much of any idea of what was going to happen next. Then of course, there was the stupidity of the English language. There were posters and signs all over – all with long English words that she couldn't read or pronounce. Like Abercrombie. _Ab_-_er_-_crom_-_bie_.

Nope, no idea.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After at least fifty-five shopping montages later, Wendla found herself no longer in one of her classic baby doll dresses, but now in a pair of _Sevens _jeans, with a low-cut pink sweater and black flats. Her hair was done differently – pulled back away from her face – and Kurt sat her down in a makeup chair and put lots of different kinds of makeup on her that Wendla had never heard of before. Honestly, she felt pretty uncomfortable. Since when do _girls _wear pants of any kind? And…what the heck was a _manicure _anyway?

"Oh, sweetie!" Kurt squealed. "You look perfectly American!"

"Um…thank you…?"

"Wait!" Blaine exclaimed. "I have an idea!" Then, the brown-haired boy whispered something into Kurt's ear. Wendla found herself dragged into yet _another _store with an unpronounceable name…one she hadn't been pulled into yet this whole time. Kurt handed her a sweater, a schoolgirl skirt, a pair of knee-highs and matching Mary Janes.

"Now go put these on, but don't walk out of the store because there's no way we're buying you that outfit."

"Then…why…?"

"Just go change!"

Wendla slipped into the dressing room and did as she was told, although she was sure this outfit was nothing like any of the others the boys had just bought for her. She didn't say anything, though, mostly because she was happy that someone was actually…doing things for her…and with her. _Helping_ her. She started to wonder – what would it be like if she and her friends back home could just run to the mall like this and go shopping? Or – even better – do any of the other things that Kurt and Finn did every day? Could they watch TV together or play video games? Could they play sports or join a glee club? Could there even _be _a school for girls that offered things like that? Though Wendla couldn't put her finger on it, she knew there was a reason _why _these people – even though they were the same age – were so much more…_experienced_ and…_older_ then she was...and it _wasn't _just the language barrier. The only one she could think of from back home who was anything like these kids was…Melchior. He was always such a…_radical_. Always so, so determined to break the system before it broke him. But what Melchior didn't know, of course, was that his will to break the system in itself, was, indeed, breaking him. Wendla thought that a better education must come with 'the system' as Melchi had so put it, but here…here there was no such thing. Why? And…why did Wendla feel so…in the dark? About almost…_everything_?

"Um, Kurt, is this right?" She asked, walking out of the dressing room. Talk about a_ different_ style!

"Perfect!" He laughed, taking out his cell phone. "Smile for the camera!"

"It's just unreal!" Blaine said. "I mean…if I didn't know if this was Rachel or Wendla…then I _wouldn't know _if this was Rachel or Wendla!" Kurt smiled ear-to-ear, taking as many pictures as he could with his camera phone.

"And…_send_!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Finn couldn't remember why he broke up with Rachel when they were making out over the table.

"I'm sorry," she said, breaking their lips apart. "Finn, I'm _so _sorry…"

"Me too," he said, a little disappointed that the kissing stopped. "I'm sorry too. We _both _messed up, Rach. I'm sorry I didn't own up to that." Then, he remembered. "I got you this for Christmas, but I never gave it to you…" Out of his pocket he pulled the wrapped un-Christmas present. He gave it to her, almost feeling like his heart was swelling. She ripped it open, finding that it was not only a necklace, but a _gold star _necklace. Too. Perfect.

"Help me get it on?" she asked, and he didn't even respond. Finn reached over the table and hooked the necklace for her.

"Merry Christmas," he said. "Merry Christmas, Rachel."

"Merry Christmas, Finn. I –" But the _beep beep beep _of a new picture message interrupted Rachel mid-sentence. She opened the phone and found a picture of…herself. But…_not _herself. She was about to reply to Kurt when her message was interrupted by an incoming call, from a number that Rachel did not know. "Hello?" she asked the other end.

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who's speaking please?"

"Rachel, this is Dr. Cox from the Lima walk-in-clinic the blood tests you girls took came back positive –"

"So…we _are _related?"

"More then that," said the doctor's voice. "Rachel, Wendla is your sister…your _twin _sister."


	9. Letters To Wendla

**Yes, I **_**am **_**updating to this right away again! :) But, I just thought I'd make something clear: I **_**totally **_**ship Melchior/Wendla, but I **_**so do not **_**ship St. Berry. Yes, I know they're the same actors but I like Rachel with Finn! No hard feelings St. Berry fans. And this will soon become Quick, more Klaine, Hanschen/Ernst a little bit, and **_**of course **_**Finchel, Wendla/Melchior, and Ilse/Moritz. Sorry this chapter is shorter, but it's very fluffy I think! :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Nine_

Miss Wendla,

Wow, I thought sitting down to write this would be easy, since I write all the time. But for once, Wendla, I have found myself at a complete loss for words. Yes, that's right, I've been keeping up with my writing. My newest topic: the origin of shame. I thought maybe you could help me, Wendla, but then I remembered that you've never done anything shameful in your whole life. Hmm…maybe that's another topic for me right there: the origin of perfection. You could sure help me with that one, Wendla.

Anyway, school is still…school. I don't give one care to any of it. Surely the real world around us is _much _more important then this closed off world that is _this _world we live in is…well, this world _I _live in. It's weird to say that, Wendla. It really is. I know we haven't talked much, being older now. But…I do wish we could. In a more progressive society, the society of our dreams, we could.

Telling you that things here have been the same would be dishonest, and I know that you aren't fond of dishonesty, Miss Wendla. The girls miss you so much. They send their love. Ilse is here with me now, because when she asked me what I was doing, I told her that I was writing to you and now she won't leave me alone. She's reading this over my shoulder as I'm writing each word. Now she's giving me a dirty look. … … Ilse says hi. Moritz is…well Moritz is the same. Squirrely and skittish and what not. What's the name you called him? Ilse says you called him a sad, soulful sleepyhead. If that is what you called him, it sure fits him. He's nervous about his mid-exams. He's afraid to fail. I, on the other hand, could not care less.

I think your mama misses you a lot, Wendla, and that's saying something with your mother being the type she is. Everyone misses you, though. As you were gone, you missed church and whatnot. That's what Ilse is telling me the girls said, anyway.

So, in conclusion Miss Wendla, you are deeply missed. I sat in the hayloft the other day and thought of the fun we'd have when we were young, playing pirates and make-believe with Moritz and Ilse. I'm sure I'll always think of you when I am in there. It is kind of our place – the four of us grew up there.

I do hope this letter reaches you and that you write back very soon.

Melchior Gabor

"Are you going to send that?" Ilse asked as Melchior ripped the paper out of his journal.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, giving the Bohemian girl a skeptical look. "Why are you even here, Miss Ilse?"

"Wendla was my best friend when we were young…then I ran away and we didn't get to see each other as much. You know that saying 'you don't know what you got until it's gone'?"

"Of course…" Melchior looked down, studying the small rug under his desk. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Then won't you let me add something to the letter?"

"Shouldn't you be with Moritz?" He interrupted.

"He's studying…" Ilse said. Then, suddenly, an idea sprang into her head. "I have to go!" She yelled on her way out the door. "Good day, Melchi!"

"Good day, Miss Ilse."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile Moritz found some shade under a tree that Melchior had shown him so long ago – the perfect place for studying. The sweet babbling of the nearby stream was perfectly peaceful without being distracting.

"Moritz?" An approaching voice asked. "Are you over here?"

"Ilse?"

"Moritz!" She called. "I was had a brilliant idea!"

"Well, what was it?" He asked, really wanting to know.

"I know how you can study for your mid-terms, Moritz. Because I remember you were never one for studies. You can teach it to me!"

"Really Ilse?" He asked. "Are you sure? It's all very confusing…"

"Yes!" Ilse declared. "I left school, remember? Either way, I'm sure a girls' education would never cover material like this. Please, Moritz, won't you teach me?"

"Alright then, sit down," he said, and she sat down in the wet grass next to him, her ripped-up, white dress getting even more wrecked from all the dew that was getting on it. But Ilse didn't care. "What would you like me to teach you?"

"Everything, Moritz!" She smiled. "That way, you'll remember everything. And you can thank me when you pass and get promoted come fall."

"Well, alright…" Moritz said, setting his Ancient Greek text on Ilse's lap and shifting closer and closer to her. "This is Ancient Greek conjugation…"

And, now, Moritz was _sure _he'd pass.


	10. Where We Go From Here

**I love this chapter, because Wendla breaks out of her innocence a little. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! :) Hope you keep them up! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Ten_

"…Wait…I-I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong." Rachel gulped, for the first time in her life almost unable to form words. "_What _did you say?"

"Rachel, Wendla is your twin sister," Dr. Cox repeated. "Your blood tests matched. Congratulations."

_Congratulations? ! _

"Um…th-thank you…bye." There was an awkward silence as Rachel hung up the phone. How could no one have ever told her that she had a _twin sister_? Of course, she'd never really _asked _about her mother…but Rachel always assumed that she was a Broadway star…like Patti Lupone or Idina Menzel. She never could have guessed that her mother just came to this country for money…and then after she was born, went straight back _and took her sister with her_. Though Rachel didn't know this woman at all, she felt a strange…anger towards her. How could she do something that? How could she…not ever give one care as to what happened to Rachel at all? How could she just leave like that? And worst of all…how could she just leave _with Wendla_, prepared to separate them for life?

"Rach?" Finn asked, seeing that Rachel was at a loss. "Rach? Rachel, hey, talk to me…"

No response.

So, Finn did what he had to do.

He just hugged her, matching her silence with his.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Once both groups were at the Hummel-Hudson house, Rachel told everyone the news in, well, the way only Rachel Berry can. Through using as many big words as she possibly could. Once she toned it down to Finn's level and Blaine translated for Wendla, everyone understood what was going on. Rachel Berry and Wendla Bergmann were _sisters _but not just _sisters_…

_They were twins_.

"I mean, how does something like this even happen?" Kurt questioned. "It sounds like something out of a _Disney _movie!"

"Well, actually, more often then not twins that were separated at birth find each other somehow."

"Really Blaine?" Finn asked his brother's boyfriend.

"Really," he said. "I just read about it."

"But there's just one question…" Rachel said, still looking at the floor. "Where do we go from here?"

"To the nearest airport," Wendla finally spoke up. "That's where we go. And then Rachel and I go on the next flight to Berlin."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Frau Bergmann was in her study when she heard the door creak open. That was strange – the only ones who had keys were herself and Wendla…but Wendla was away. Perhaps it was just the wind.

"Mama!" A voice yelled. "Mama are you in?"

"Wendla?" She asked. "But…why are back so soon?" Then her daughter came up to her, a look on her face that Frau Bergmann didn't recognize. And she could have sworn that she was seeing things.

"Mama," said Wendla. "This is Rachel. Your _daughter_. My _sister_…actually, _my twin_. You know how I found her? I got lucky. Not that anyone every told me she even existed." Rachel remained silent, uncharacteristically, and just let her…_sister _talk to _their _mother.

"Wendla what do you mean by this?"

"My God Mama, why didn't you tell me everything? Why didn't you tell me _anything_?" The girls' mother didn't respond, but she slapped Wendla across the face.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled, putting her hand on Wendla's now red cheek. "Leave her alone! C'mon Wendla, let's just go."

"But…Rachel…"

"C'mon," she said, eyeing the woman now. "We don't need her. I've never needed her my whole life. And you don't either."

**Yes, I know this was incredibly short but I think I'm going to end this chapter here so next chapter we can explore Rachel in Germany, and then go back to America with them. Now…the big question: should Wendla join New Directions? Please tell me what you think. Review?**


	11. When Rachel Met Melchior

**Sorry for the wait. And the shortness. Blame math. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Eleven_

Wendla led Rachel outside, down the road and across the path to the bridge that she and her friends would take all the time. The only times they didn't go this way was when Martha didn't want to have to go home yet – then they'd take the long way. But this way, this super-secret-shortcut, had become almost like second nature to Wendla by now – like brushing your teeth or even blinking.

"Wendla?" The girls kept walking and eventually ran into Anna, Thea, Martha and Ilse. The vagabond A part of Wendla knew they would. What would they say when they saw Rachel? What would _she _say? "And…other Wendla?" Ilse walked around Wendla and Rachel twice. "Um…care to explain, Wendla Bergmann – if that is your real name?"

"Ilse," Wendla shook her head. "It's still me, just…well, this is Rachel. My twin."

"Your…_twin_?" Thea asked.

"How's that even possible?" Anna added.

"My mother was the surrogate mother for Rachel's dads, but they had twins, so my mama kept me and Rachel's dads kept her."

"And…you didn't know about each other at all?" Asked Martha.

"No," the girls said together. Before anyone said anything else, Moritz

appeared, automatically taking Ilse's hand.

"Shall we go then?" She asked him. He smiled at her, and they looked

all lovey-dovey. When did _that _happen?

"Wendla," Moritz said, looking from Rachel to Wendla. "You should stop and see Melchior before you leave again. He's been missing you twice as much."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"February 16, 2011. The topic of interest: loneliness. What truly causes this empty feeling inside that we –…?"

"Melchi?" Melchior whipped around to see the exact girl that was causing the topic of interest of today…and another girl that looked exactly like her.

"Jesse?"

"Who's _Jesse_?" Wendla asked.

"_That's_ Jesse!" Rachel yelled, looking from Wendla to Melchior…Jesse…whoever.

"Um…m-my name's Melchior. Melchior Gabor." Melchi walked over to the girl who looked exactly like Wendla and put his hand out for her to shake. "How do you do, Miss…"

"Rachel," Rachel said. "Rachel Berry."

"Miss Rachel, then," Melchior said. "Could you…could you give us a moment, please?"

"Sure," Rachel said, backing out of Melchior's study. "Nice to meet you, Melchior Gabor."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

With an unexpected _ping!_,Rachel looked up from her magazine to see that the seatbelt sign had been turned on. _Great_, she thought. Rachel always hated turbulence…so it really sucked that she was living in non-stop turbulence right now. Why had her life become so…complicated? Wendla came back from the bathroom, so Rachel got up to let her in. It was about two hours into the eight hour flight, and so far the girls had barely spoken a word to each other. There was even more silence then before – if that was even possible – when Wendla suddenly started laughing.

"Why are you…_laughing_? !" Rachel demanded.

"It's just kind of funny," Wendla said, almost smiling. "This is the first…crazy experience I've had, and well…I always thought when I did something crazy, one of my friends would be with me, because they're like my sisters. And now…"

"And now the girl who really _is _your sister is here, but it doesn't _feel _like your with your sister," Rachel interrupted. "Right?" Wendla's expression changed from giggly to…upset.

"Yeah," she deadpanned. "That's right."

More silence.

"So…" Rachel finally said. "What did that boy talk to you about?" Wendla jolted up, off her look. "Isn't…isn't he a friend of yours? What was his name again? Melvin?"

"_Melchior_," Wendla corrected. "And, yes, he is a…friend. Who's the guy you compared him too?"

"Jesse?" Rachel stopped, and then shook her head. "We used to go out but…it didn't last at all."

"Like Finn?"

"No," Rachel said quickly. "Not at all like Finn."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Guys," the choir room went silent as Rachel walked into the front of the room, dragging Wendla with her. "Now that Kurt's gone we could use all the new members we could get, so –"

"– I think I'm doing a perfectly fine job, Berry!" Lauren yelled.

"Anyway," Rachel continued. "This is Wendla Bergmann, my sister. Yes, my _twin sister_. And she's going to join glee club."

**Dum Dum Dum! Time to vote now! What SA song do you want Wendla to audition with? And who else from SA should I bring in? Thanks! Remember to REVIEW! :)**


	12. Anthem

**Where did my amazing reviews go? :( But shout out to TheGleekClub! :) Sorry this chapter's shorter, but it's mostly a song chapter. The next one will be longer and really get the story going with more drama! Yay! Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Twelve_

Wendla shifted her weight, now standing rather uncomfortably in front of the whole choir room. She looked down and then slowly looked back up at the twelve faces eyeing her. Finally, she opened her mouth, and, beyond her control, words mixed with notes started to flow out:

"_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so sad_

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that one day_

_Christ will come a'-callin'_

_They light a candle_

_And hope that it glows_

_And some just lie there_

_Crying for him to come and find them_

_But when he comes they don't know how to go_

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so bad_

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_."

Wendla looked up, a condemnation of her stage fright and the fact that she's just met almost all of these people making her off her look. That was terrible, wasn't it? Why did she even try? Rachel was smiling like a proud parent. Finn started clapping and everyone else followed. Wait…they were…_clapping_? Is that a bad thing in the American culture? Wendla felt stupid for not knowing. Did she do something offensive?

"Thank you, Wendla," Mr. Schuster said, smiling and clapping too. "That was…great!"

"Damn!" Santana shot her hand up and swished it back down. "Guess she _is _Berry's sister."

"Of course she is!" Rachel yelled. "Being from _my _gene pool, _of course _her voice is _nearly perfect_!" She sat back, smug with her head held high, still acting like a proud parent. Wendla basically ran back to her seat, wanting to get away from all the unwanted attention. Why did they _all _have to be staring at her? She and the other glee kids were saved by the bell; all shuffling out of the choir room and into the hallway now.

"Remember this week's assignment, guys," Mr. Schue called as they left. "Everyone try to find an anthem!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy, the Warblers were just getting together for a meeting. The counsel banged their gavel, calling the meeting to order.

"Okay, Warblers," Wes started, looking down at some paper work. "It says here that this year's Regionals has a theme…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What's the theme?" He asked.

"Anthems," David read off of the paper work. "The theme is anthems, so it seems."

"That'll be easy for us!" Blaine smiled. "We do anthems all the time!"

"If I may," Kurt shot his hand up. "I believe I have the perfect anthem for us!"

"Show us what you've got, Kurt!" Blaine smiled, and Kurt stood up, beginning to sing:

"_All that's known_

_In History, in Science_

_Overthrown_

_At school, at home, by blind men_

_You doubt them_

_And soon they bark and hound you-_

_Till everything you say is just another bad about you_

_All they say_

_Is "Trust in What is Written"_

_Wars are made_

_And somehow that is wisdom_

_Thought is suspect_

_And money is their idol_

_And nothing is okay unless it's scripted in their Bible_

_But I know_

_There's so much more to find-_

_Just in looking through myself_

_And not at them_

_Still, I know_

_To trust my own true mind_

_And to say: there's a way through this_

_On I go_

_To wonder and to learning_

_Name the stars and know their dark returning_

_I'm calling_

_To know the world's true yearning-_

_The hunger that a child feels for everything they're shown_

_You watch me-_

_Just watch me-_

_I'm calling_

_And one day all will know_

_You watch me-_

_Just watch me-_

_I'm calling, I'm calling._

_And one day all will know_!"


	13. Own Yourself

**Takes place during **_**Blame It On The Alcohol**_**, which by the way I hated. And I'll give an explanation as to Rachel's horrible dress. Right now, Rachel's helping Wendla, and, later, Wendla will help Rachel. Don't worry, Finchel will get reunited and of course Wendlchior will be brought in! Okay, okay, moving on. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Thirteen_

"I'll go if you go…" Santana and Brittany said into the pink, bedazzled phone.

"Okay, okay, I'll go…" Artie shrugged to Mercedes.

"The Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza is go," Mercedes said into her phone to Santana, while wheeling Artie down the hallway. "Unfortunately…" Mercedes shook her head, hanging up the phone. This was so unlike Rachel…Puck must've gotten to her. He probably just wants to get Quinn drunk again. _Great_…

Meanwhile, Rachel walked down the hallway, getting numerous glances from her fellow glee clubbers as she tried to reach her locker. Santana gave her a narrow-eyed glance and bumped into her shoulder.

"_What_, Santana?" She finally asked.

"I just don't understand you, Berry!" Santana said shaking her head. "I steal your man away and you throw a party about it? No me gusta."

"This has _nothing_ to do with _Finn_, Santana, I'm just…trying to make a comeback! I need something to write music about! I need inspiration!" Rachel stormed down the hall, trying desperately to block Santana out of her head. Santana, on the other hand, was still shaking her head.

"No me gusta, Berry!" She yelled as Rachel ran down the hall. "No me gusta!" Rachel and Santana weren't exactly getting along…actually, that would be an understatement, but Rachel decided to just try and get _over _the whole Santana-Finn-thing. Forgive and forget? Never. Not for Rachel Berry. But to try to excuse the thing that will not be named because she knows how it feels the other way around? Sure, why not! As she fought her way through her thoughts, Rachel found Wendla in the hallway, outside of the choir room.

"Hey," she said, debating whether or not she should go in for a hug. Out of it came an awkward-half-hug. "I'm glad you're sticking with glee club!"

"Well, I don't know…" Wendla bit her lip. "It was fun and all, but…I don't know…"

"Why don't you come to my party tonight?" Rachel asked.

"_You_ are having a party?" Wendla didn't know Rachel _all _that well yet, but she did know that her new sister wasn't exactly a party girl.

"Um, yeah!" She said, a smile on her face. "My dads are on a cruse, so you won't get to meet them, but as for the party, I'm, um, trying to make a comeback."

"Well, I…I don't know…I've never r-really been to a _party _before…"

"Never?" Rachel asked. "Everyone's been to some kind of party!"

"Well, I've been to a ch-church party before," Wendla said. "Does th-that count?"

"No, Wendla, that _so _doesn't count…" She didn't even know where or how to start. "Why don't you come to my house after school? I saw where you live so I guess it's only fair you see where I live."

"Al-alright," Wendla said, half-smiling. "Why n-not? I guess that would f-fun." Okay, Rachel had _definitely _had enough of her sister acting like this. She's _Rachel Berry _for God's sake! And no twin of Rachel Berry was going to be someone who is totally fine with being in the background and didn't do everything possible to be in the spotlight. Enough with the '_well_'s and the '_I guess_'s and all the stuttering her English!

"Wendla, listen," Rachel said finally. "I'm going to help you. I thought we had a breakthrough before but I guess not. You need to stop being such a little kitten and embrace yourself. Look at Madonna! Look at Britney Spears! Look at Lady Gaga!"

"I have no idea who those people are…" Wendla bit her lip.

"Exactly! Wendla, you're _my_ sister now, not just the sister of some random person. When I'm on Broadway and I've won lots of _Tony Awards_, I'm going to have to _own _that image. I know that, so I own it right now! All you have to do is _own yourself_! Don't _hide_ behind yourself!" There was no response from Wendla, so Rachel added: "Got it?"

"U-um…" Rachel shot Wendla a look, so she said: "_Got it_, Rachel. I-I know what you mean…I got it."

"Good," Rachel suddenly smiled, licking arms with Wendla. "This is gonna be fun!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Here we are!" Rachel said, opening her front door. Just from first glance, Wendla knew that where Rachel lived was pretty much the opposite of where she lived. Again, everything was just so different here! "Wait…what are you _wearing_?" Rachel gave Wendla a quick once-over and, of course, she was back in one of her German baby doll dresses. This one was light green and layered and…pretty much the worst thing Wendla's worn yet.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Didn't Kurt teach you anything?"

"Didn't you say to own yourself?"

"Yes, Wendla," Rachel said. "But here in America, style is much different then where you live. That's just _part _of owning yourself." Rachel thought for a moment, and then decided that she'd take one for the team…or, rather, for her sister. "You can borrow my outfit, I'll wear your…fashion statement."

"Really?" Wendla asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, Wendla just take it before you make me change my mind."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"But what is?" Wendla asked as Puck, the kid with the _mo-haw-k_ – another word that was hard for Wendla – handed her a drink in a weird-shaped bottle.

"Wendla, just drink it!" Quinn said, hanging off of Puck. "Everyone's gotta live sometime!"

And Wendla would live tonight.


	14. Enter Holly Holiday

**I'm sorry I've been MIA. I'm working on an original piece, which I'll probably post on FictionPress. So, anyway, I was writing a different chapter up for this but now I think this one goes better especially because of "Sexy". PS – I'm officially on team Brittana now. At first I didn't know how I felt about them as a couple but now I think they're awfully cute! And Kurt is right. I one of the reasons I'm obsessed with Broadway is because of the romance, like, um, cough Spring Awakening cough. So, more to the point, this chapter takes place during "Sexy". Wendla meets Holly Holiday. Maybe she wasn't as clueless in the hayloft as we all thought… Thanks and enjoy!**

_Chapter Fourteen_

"Hey, Rachel!" Some guy with a weird hairstyle ran up to Wendla with a microphone. "I heard you threw a wild party recently…care to comment for the blog?"

"Oh, um, actually I'm…I'm not…"

"Oh!" The afrow-haired nerd yelled. "You're the twin! I'm Jacob, and if you hear anyone call me Jewfro that is _not _my name!"

"N-nice to meet y-you, Jewf – I-I mean _Jacob_!" Wendla shook the boy's hand, remembering that that's what people do here instead of curtsying or bowing. "I'm We-"

"I know who you are!"

"You…do…?" Wendla narrowed her eyes. "H-how?"

"Because I know everything about Rachel Berry life – I'm gonna be her agent-slash-lover one day ya' know – and you, my friend are a big part of her life now!"

"Well, c-can you tell me where she is? I have to ask her something, so…"

"Oh yes, um, her phone is…"

"You track my sister's phone?"

"Of course I do, dear girl. You have _so _much to learn!" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Now, her phone is still in celibacy club, room 34. Just wait outside, that meeting will end in…four minutes…"

"Um…alright. Good day, Jacob," Wendla said, rolling her eyes as she turned around. Wait, was that…_mean_?

In a different part of the hallway, Rachel, Quinn, and Emma walked out of room 34 as the bell rang. Maybe this was stupid. Maybe Wendla should just turn around and go back…

"Wendla!" It wasn't Rachel that ran up to her, but Quinn Fabray. "Hey!" The blonde girl said, hugging Wendla. "I was going to ask you about something. As the former captain of the Cheerios –"

"Okay!" Rachel yelled over Quinn, walking over and waving her arms. "Quinn, Wendla doesn't need to hear about _that_!"

"Whatever," Quinn shrugged. "But you should know that Coach Sylvester takes pity on the ones with language barriers…"

"Who?"

"You haven't met her yet, Wendla," Rachel put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "And trust me…_you don't want too_…"

"Actually, Rachel, I was going to ask you…d-do I h-_have _to go to this class?" Wendla pointed to the next class on her schedule. "It says there's a substitute…so, do you think I can step out and make a call?" Rachel leaned over and looked at her sister's classes. Quinn did the same.

"Wendla, that is one class you _cannot_ miss! Well, not the class, but the teacher!"

"But who…?" Rachel thought for a minute. "_Oh_! Wendla, no you _have _to go this class. There's someone you have to meet!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Warblers…" Blaine stood up in front of the room, a little smirk on his face. "It's time to get…_sexy_." Ernst, the new kid, suddenly had eyes wider then Emma Pillsbury's. Hanschen, that blonde ex-boyfriend of Blaine's, raised one eyebrow, his narrowed eyes suddenly drawn to Ernst's wide ones. He smiled devilishly. Kurt didn't know what to think. He just knew that he _loved _the look on Blaine's face right now. Like his own personal…never mind… But Blaine was like…like Broadway and musical theater. Even the smallest of finger touches were just as sexy as it could get…

"I think I can do that," Hanschen said slyly, not taking his eyes off of Ernst's. The brown-haired boy smiled at the blonde, his cheeks red now. "Yeah…yeah I could _totally _get into that…"

"So…" Wes and David exchanged a look. "Is that what you have in mind for Regionals, Blaine?"

"No," Blaine said. "That's only the half of it."

"So Warblers…" Kurt said, a small smile on his face. "Regionals?"

"Regionals!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Hola, classe!_" Holly loved the days when she subbed at McKinley. It was a _way _better gig then teaching those Jane Adam's girls about astronomy. Even if it was sex ed., at least it was something. Noah – er, um, _Puck _as he liked to be called – was busy throwing crumbled up pieces of paper at Other Asian – or, um, _Mike Chang_. Quinn Preggers Fabray, Brittany Spears Jr. and Satan-tana were giggling with each other while Rachel Berry 1 and Rachel Berry 2 were whispering to each other. Holly decided not to even try to bother telling one girl from the other, because they looked _exactly alike_. "Now, this is sex education class. And I only have one rule here. No insane laughing or I'll have to hear about it from Figgions later. Got it?"

There were murmurs from the crowd of students.

"Good," Holly continued. "Then here we go…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Alright you guys," Mr. Schuster said as the New Directions filled into the choir room. "You just had class with Miss Holiday, right?"

"Some of us are a little…traumatized…" Artie said stiffly.

"I had no idea that babies didn't come from storks…" Brittany narrowed her eyes. Quinn shot her a glance.

"Weren't you here last year?" Puck asked her, putting his arm around Quinn, claiming her down. But Brittany shook her head:

"I'm just so confused."

"That ship sailed a long time ago," Wendla said, speaking up a little more then usual. "I blame the language barrier."

"Anyway guys," Will said, opening the door and walking back to the front of the room. "I have a special guest who's going to help us for Regionals. Ladies and gentlemen…Miss Holiday!"

"She's going to help us?" Rachel asked as Holly walked in the room. But it wasn't her usual '_she's _going to help us? !' it sounded more like Wendla was saying those words, not her twin.

"So…Regionals?"

"Regionals!"

**Next chapter: Regionals. And the songs won't be the same as in the episode. Vote for what songs you want to see whoever sing. Thanks! Review people!**


	15. Go Get Our Girl

**This is a short half-chapter, but it's just so you can see were all this is leading up to. Based on the 'go get our girl' scene from the Sex And The City episode…An American Girl In Paris, I think it was called. I just watched it with my big sister. Anyway, thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Okay, this was getting out of hand.

And Melchior just _couldn't take it anymore_.

_Why did I let her go? _He kept on thinking. _I told her to go, that day. I told her to go. I pushed her away. I could have had her. She could have been mine. But now…she's…gone…forever…_

"Melchi?" He looked up from the babbling broke below the bridge, to see Ilse there next to him. "You…you wanted to see me?"

"Ilse, please, you've got to be honest with me."

"O…kay…"

"Just…I need you to help me. _All _of you."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was a windy day in those same woods when he found them. Waiting for him, he supposed. Thea, Martha, Anna, and of course, Ilse. The homeless girl ran up to him, just looking at him…studying him, almost. The other three girls stayed behind her. No one said anything, but they sat down together in that same spot by the tree that everyone sits at. Finally, Melchior sighed and said:

"Look. You know I don't believe in much…but I do believe in Wendla. I believe in her, I support her…I _love _her. And I just want the best for her, so I told her to go. I told her to go, and to live her life of higher-education with her new sister. And…and I just want her to be happy."

Silence.

"Listen, I need your advice," he continued. "You four know her better then anyone. I know that. You'll always be the girls, the five of you. And like I said, I don't believe in much. But I do believe in myself. And Wendla. _Us_. _Together_. And…if you think I have the slightest chance, I'll be on the next plain to America, I'll go 'cross the country 'til I find her, I'll do anything. _Anything_."

More silence.

"But…but if you think this really is better for her; that she's…happier, _better of_ without me…well, then, that's just better for her…and I'll just be history."

The silence remained for what seemed like years.

Then, finally, Ilse leaned over and said:

"Go get our girl."


	16. Regionals

**Yes, the infamous Regionals chapter. And the second to last chapter. Here's how the music works: Each team will sing one **_**SA **_**song, and the Warblers will sing another song that I have chosen! The New Directions will sing a **_**Spring Awakening **_**song, and two more, because I couldn't pick between the two. :) Lyric credits will be at the end of the chapter, so I don't give anything away here. :) So, yeah, I hope you like it. :) Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Sixteen_

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever…_really died_ on stage?" Kurt bit his lip. He was sure he looked like he was jumping out of his skin…which he was.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked, still getting into-competition mode.

"Please don't judge me," Kurt said. "But this is the first time I've had a real solo in front of a competition audience before…okay, you can judge me."

"I think it's adorable," Blaine smiled. "_You're _adorable. And the only people who are gonna be dying tonight are the ones sitting in the audience. Because you and I are gonna kill it!" Kurt took Blaine's hand in his.

And everything felt right.

"And now…" the voice came over the loud speaker. "From Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" While the rest of the Warblers did the _doo-doo-doo-s_ in the background, Kurt and Blaine started to sing:

Blaine: "_There once was a pirate_

_Who put out to sea_

_His mates all around him_

_No maiden on his knee_

_Oh sail for a little_

_A little little litte_

_Oh sail for a little _

_Til she finds him._"

Kurt: "_There once was a maiden_

_Who wandered the mead_

_To gather blue violets_

_Her mama would need_

_A wail through the willows_

_All hollow through the willows_

_She'll wail through the willows _

'_Til she finds him._"

Blaine: "_The sea was so violent _

_The crew went below_

_They begged him to join them_

_But he would not go_

_Oh sail a little little_

_For just a little little _

_Oh sail for a little _

'_Til she finds him_."

Kurt: "_Her heart was so laden_

_She fell by a tree_

_Sang of some pirate_

_Who haunted the sea _

_A wail through the willows_

_All hollow through the willows_

_She'll wail through the willows _

'_Til she finds him_."

Both: "_A wail through the willows_

_(sail for a little)_

_All hollow through the willows_

_(the willow willows)_

_She'll wail through the willows _

_(sail for a little)_

'_Til she finds him._

_He'll sail for a little_

_A little little litte_

_He'll sail for a little _

'_Til she finds him_

_He'll sail for a little 'til she finds him_."

The audience erupted in applause…and Kurt was sure he had died and gone to Heaven.

All Warblers, with Kurt and Blaine singing lead: "_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time_

_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line_

_And we don't know how, how we got into this mess it's a gods test_

_Someone help us cause we're doing our best_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_She's in line at the dole with her head held high_

_While I just lost my job I didn't lose my pride_

_But we both know how, how we're gonna make it work when it hurts_

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_For the first time_

_Oh, for the first time_

_Yeah, for the first time_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting _

_For the first time_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby!_"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

While the Warblers were almost finished preforming, the New Directions gathered backstage. Lauren was doing pushing and saying that show choir was stupid. Puck was telling himself that "he got 'dis" over and over. Rachel and Finn were whispering to each other, and Wendla wasn't sure, but it sounded something like '_I really do love you_', '_I'm sorry_,' and '_I'll never leave you, I'll always love you_'.

That's when she heard something, and went to check it out.

Wendla found herself now going from chasing a weird signaling noise that she was sure she'd heard before, to running into the arms of Melchior Gabor.

"Melchi!" She yelled, not wanting to let go of him. "But – but…how did you…when did you…? Oh, I don't care! I'm just so glad you're here!"

"I know," Melchior breathed. "I know, Wendla. I'm sorry I ever told you to go. I…I missed you and…"

"_Ahem_!" The little coughing noise, Wendla found, came from Ilse, who was standing there too, next to Moritz. She hugged both of them, but didn't take her eyes of Melchior.

"Well," Ilse said, titling her head. "I guess we'll go find our seats."

"But – "

"_Come on_, Moritz!" Ilse yelled over his 'but', pulling him away. Melchior and Wendla embraced again.

"Wendla, I – " But, just like in the airport, he was cut off by the loud speaker.

"And now, from Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

"…Break a leg," Melchior decided on saying. Wendla smiled and said:

"I love you."

Rachel: "_Those you've known_

_And lost, still walk behind you_

_All alone_

_They linger till they find you_

_Without them_

_The world grows dark around you_

_And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you._"

Wendla: "_Those you've pained_

_May carry that still with them_

_All the same_

_They whisper: "All forgiven."_

_Still your heart says_

_The shadows bring the starlight_

_And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night."_

Wendla (Sung in counterpart):"_When the northern wind blows_

_The sorrows your heart holds_

_There are those who still know –_

_They're still home_

_We're still home._"

Rachel (Sung in counterpart):"_Though you know_

_You've left them far behind_

_You walk on by yourself, and not with them –_

_Still you know_

_They will fill your heart and mind_

_When they say there's a way through this_."

Finn, Rachel, and Wendla: "_Those you've known_

_And lost, still walk behind you_

_All alone_

_Their song still seems to find you_

_They call you_

_As if you knew their longing –_

_They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling_."

Finn: "_All alone_

_But still I hear their yearning_

_Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning_

_The stars too_

_They tell of spring returning –_

_And summer with another wind that no one yet has known!_"

Finn (Sung in counterpart): "_They call me –_

_Through all things –_

_Night's falling_

_But somehow I go on_

_You watch me_

_Just watch me –_

_I'm calling_

_From longing_."

Wendla (Sung in counterpart): "_When the northern wind blows_

_The sorrows your heart's known –_

_I believe!_"

Rachel (Sung in counterpart): "_Still you known_

_There's so much more to find –_

_Another dream, another love you'll hold_

_Still you know_

_To trust your own true mind_

_On your way – you are not alone_

_There are those who still know!_"

Finn: "_Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night_

_And I won't let them stray from my heart_

_Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light_

_I will read all their dreams to the stars_

_I'll walk now with them_

_I'll call on their names_

_I'll see their thoughts are known_."

Wendla: "_Not gone –_"

Rachel: "_Not gone –"_

Finn: "_They walk with my heart –_

_And I'll never let them go_

_I'll never let them go_

_I'll never let them go_

_You watch me_

_Just watch me_

_I'm calling_

_I'm calling –_

_And one day all will know!_"

The volcano that was the audience erupted into even more hot-lava-like applause.

All New Directions: "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Moments so dear._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_

_In cups of coffee_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure_

_A year in the life?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love? Measure in love_

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love._"

Mercedes: "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes!_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure the life_

_Of a woman or a man?_"

Puck: "_In truths that she learned,_

_Or in times that he cried._

_In bridges he burned,_

_Or the way that she died._"

All: _It's time now to sing out,_

_Though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate_

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love!_

_Remember the love!_

_Seasons of love!_"

Mercedes (while all sing): "_Oh you got to got to _

_Remember the love! _

_You know that love is a gift from up above _

_Share love, give love spread love _

_Measure measure your life in love._"

After another round of clapping and wooing, the New Directions sang again.

Finn: "_When the ones who run the fire house Are the ones who start the fire_

_When the lawless make the laws And every preacher is a liar._"

Sam: "_When the ones that damn the innocent Well they own the nightly news And front page_."

Puck: "_Old man said to me It's not who but what you know And knowledge isn't wisdom Without control_."

Mike and Artie: "_Better still to be the changes That you want to see But they come slow I know._"

Finn: "_And you said rise above Open your eyes up And you said rise above I can't I can't_."

Quinn: "_And every heart that bleeds Will color your world red And the sorrow in the night Will be the gloom you cannot shed_."

Tina: "_But your strength will be your vision Be your visibility And the gift of woe before you Will give you new eyes to see!_"

Santana and Brittany: "_That you can rise above Swing through the skies above! And you shall rise above! Yourself!_"

Rachel: "_Know that I'll be watching Know that I'll be waiting_

_You stand here on the precipice_

_I can't soar away from you_

_I have been here_

_And you are never alone_

_Outside your dreams_

_I'll be watching and waiting for you!"_

Wendla: "_And you can rise above! Open your eyes up!"_

Finn: _Free your soul, oh,_ _rise above yourself and take control!_

All: _And you can rise above! Yourself!_

Rachel: "_And every heart that bleeds Will color your world red And the sorrow in the night Will be the blue you cannot shed_."

Wendla: "_And your strength will be a vision Be your visibility And the gift you have before you will give you new eyes to see._"

All: "_You can rise above! Open your eyes up! And you can rise above! Yourself!_"

**Music Lyrics:**

**Warblers:**

_**There Once Was A Pirate **_**from **_**Spring Awakening Soundtrack**_

_**For The First Time **_**by **_**The Script **_

**New Directions:**

_**Those You've Known **_**from **_**Spring Awakening**_

_**Seasons of Love **_**from **_**RENT**_

_**Rise Above **_**from **_**Spider-man: Turn Off The Dark **_


	17. Here Lies In God: Wendla Bergmann

**And now, here we are, the last chapter. Takes place just before **_**Those You've Known**_**. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Here Rests in God:_

_Wendla Bergmann_

The service was slow.

And that, so it seemed, made it all the more painful…

_If that was even possible_.

It wasn't gloomy out. It wasn't raining. It wasn't even cloudy. The sun was out, clearly, and shinning down on them.

_Like everything was taunting them_.

Rachel loved her sister, and she cried that day…that day they got on the plain. They hugged, and a single tear crept down her cheek. First, Wendla went to Finn. They just looked at each other for a second, and then hugged. After saying their goodbyes, Finn went over to Melchior.

"You take care of her," he said. "Please. Don't let anything happen to her. Keep her safe. Don't let her get left behind."

Next, Kurt.

They hugged, of course, and there were tears too. It hurt to see Kurt cry.

_So much._

"This isn't goodbye, Kurt," Wendla said, her voice shaking. "It's 'see-you-later'."

"See you later, Wendla."

Then, the sisters hugged again…

And more tears came.

"Don't cry, Rachel…" Wendla whispered, sounding much older then her years, somehow now. "Don't cry. I'll come back. And you'll come to visit me. And I'll write you all the time…"

"You promise?" Rachel asked.

"I promise."

"I never had a sister…" Rachel's usually-perfect voice almost cracked. "And…and now…"

"I love you, sis," Wendla said. "And I want you to have this…" Wendla un-hooked her signature cross necklace that she always wore, and put it in Rachel's hand.

"Oh, but…I'm Jewish, so – "

"You don't have to _wear _it," Wendla said. "Just…keep it. Let it collect dust. The more dust, the deeper the relationship. The longer you keep it in the one special spot, the longer the relationship." She stopped then, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "Take care of it like I would."

And they hugged once more.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered. "I couldn't ask for a better sister."

They boarded the plain.

And that was the last time she'd seen them.

Yes, the sun shinned brightly on the grave…

As Rachel dropped her flower.

"I…I just don't understand it." She said. "You said you'd visit…that'd I'd visit. You'd never lie to me, Wendla. You said…you said you'd never lie!" The ground was wet with tear drops. "How…how could you be…dead? How? _How?_ You can't be…gone. No. _No. _Not gone, not gone…"

Rachel stopped to catch her breath,

And read the epitaph.

_Died of anemia._

"But…no…" She stopped again, feeling dizzy. "You…you were on a prescription! W-when we got the blood test…the doctor said it would control your blood! H-how can you have died from it…? _How?_"

It made no sense in her mind…

Yet Rachel had to accept it.

Because now…she was…

_Gone._

_Forever._

"I'm sorry, Wendla. I should have been there. I…I…I should have…done _something_. _Anything!_ My God…" She was sobbing now. "Oh, my God…"

And Rachel closed her hand,

And felt something in her palm.

It was metallic, and gold…

And _dusty_.

"I'll always keep you with me," she whispered under her breath, slipping the necklace back into her pocket.

And, for but a moment…

Wendla was there.


End file.
